Bend Over For Me
by Born This Way Contest
Summary: When you hide your true passions, what's left? Edward has hidden who he really is his whole life. Will a chance meeting one night in a biker's bar change everything? Or is back to business as usual in the morning? E/J *Entry for the BornThisWay Contest*


ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest"

**Title: Bend Over for Me**

**Pairing: Edward and Jasper**

**Rating: NC-17 or M**

**Total Word Count: 2787**

**Summary: When you hide your true passions, what's left? Edward has hidden who he really is his whole life. Will a chance meeting one night in a biker's bar change everything? Or is back to business as usual in the morning? E x J**

**Disclaimer: Yeah we don't own Twilight, but hell we're willing to screw it up**

**Edward's POV**

Fuck me! Is all I could think when I saw a honey of an ass bending over the pool table. The way his muscles flexed when he shot a round had his ink dancing. Well the tats that weren't covered in leather. His leather chaps sat snug around his skin tight, washed-out jeans. Shit! I had to shift my dick when it hardened right there.

Why of all places did I have to spot that perfect ass in Mac's? It's not like I can walk up and talk to him. Mac's Biker Hideout wasn't the sort of place to get your rocks off with another dude. The joint was a biker's haven. If you owned a Harley, you drank here.

No one at my day job knew the triple life I led: CEO in a shirt and tie by day, tattoo covered biker by night, and let's not forget the fact I only took men into my bed. There haven't been many, but when I traveled I'd hookup on the road. I never brought anyone home.

Closer by Nine Inch Nails started blaring from the jukebox. My cock twitched at the words. I couldn't break away my stare when his hips started rolling to the beat. Putting my beer to my lips, I moaned around the neck. Before I can tear my eyes away, he looked back over his shoulder, grinning like the devil himself. Looking at the ceiling to divert my eyes, I chugged the remains of my Bud down. Sliding it back down the bar to Caius, I nodded for another one. While he finished up with Easy Alice, as everyone called her, I grabbed my smokes and head outside.

Nodding to Emmett, I joined him around the Butt Bucket. I knew what he was going to say before his mouth opened.

"Dude, you would not believe the pussy I dined on last night!" He clapped my back, making it hard to swallow back the bile that crept up just thinking about the female anatomy.

"Good, huh?" I mumbled, lighting my Marlboro red.

"Rosalie rocked my world, and my rod." I growled when he elbowed me in the gut.

"I take it she was the blonde from last night?" I took a long drag trying not to think about the blond streaked, blue-eyed, specimen inside.

"Can I grab one of those off you?" purred a deep southern drawl.

"Yeah." Flipping my pack open, I looked up to see the devil incarnate.

"Thanks," he chuckled, grabbing one.

I was officially in Hell. I'd be forced to watch Satan's full lips wrapping around my cigarette when I wanted them wrapped around my cock. Glaring at him, my anger rose at the attraction he forced on me.

"I'm out of here, night Edward, nice to meet you Jasper." With a wave he hopped on his bike and kicked it to life.

"Edward, it's nice to meet you." I glowered at the hand as he extended it. "Jasper Whitlock."

Reaching out I took his callused hand in mine to shake. "That's a sweet hog I saw you cruise in here on." His hand lingered in mine a few seconds longer than it should have.

"Yeah, she's a real beast between my legs." I could have been talking about my bike, but I was referring to the hog in my pants.

My 2012 Harley-Davidson Street Glide FLHX was equipped with an iconic bat wing fairing, custom hot rod bagger had a 2-1-2 exhaust, Twin Cam 103 engine, security, and ABS. Painted candy apple red, the bike was a thing of beauty.

"So, which one's yours?"

"I didn't bring it tonight. I only live two blocks away. Well, it was nice meeting you, Edward. Maybe I'll see you here again?"

"You want a lift home?" flew from lips before I could filter it

"Sure, if you're headed that way." Snubbing out my butt, I headed for my bike Bella.

Draping my leg over her, I passed him the extra helmet. Hopping on, he slid right up behind me, his thighs squeezing mine. Turning it over, Bella hummed to life under us. Bella flashed forward when I spun away from the curb. Reaching around, jasper locked his hands together right above my throbbing shaft.

I was so long and hard, my cock peeked out from my black leather pants. I leaned back trying to get it to go back under, but it wasn't hearing of it. It wanted to come out and play. I hissed when his pinky slipped lower and accidently touched the tip. His finger lithely ghosted over a few times he spoke.

"Pull in here." I turned into the driveway of a usual looking white house complete with a picket fence. "Wanna come in for a beer?" I was just about to say no, when his hand slid over my leather clad cock squeezing it once.

Snapping my eyes to his, his evil grin was back. "Sure."

"Park it over there with mine." He pointed to the open garage at the end of the driveway.

Revving the motor, my bike jerked forward and his grip on my dick tightened. The moment I cut the engine, he hopped off, removing his helmet. Ripping mine off, I eyed him trying to figure out if he was for real or playing me.

"Can you get off with that rock in your pants, or do I need to suck you off here first?" The way he licked his lips had me losing all conscious thought. All I wanted was the pink pout devouring me whole. "Edward, we are who we are. I'm not ashamed by the fact that I want you. We're born this way, why fight it?" He must have taken my nod as an okay because he slid in close and ran his hands through my hair. "I promise you'll like how I make you feel."

A shiver ran down my spine when his fingers drifted from my hair, down my neck, and across my pecs. Plucking at the cotton covered nipple; he pushed me to lean back along the seat.

"Please?" My eyes fluttered shut as his fingers traveled lower.

Leaning forward the tip of his tongue lapped at the exposed tip poking out of the top of my pants. I groaned at the sensual swirling of his hot, wet tongue. My hips pushed up wanting more. Clawing his nails down my six-pack abs proved to be too much and my hips bucked. I dug my hands into his curly waves, pushing him closer to where I needed him. His eager fingers went to work on my button and fly.

With widened eyes, he soaked in the sight of my length. "Mmmm, you taste so good. I knew you be huge. It's always the quiet ones." Cupping my sack, he messaged them, taking me back into his mouth.

My leg shook trying to keep my Harley steady and managing to thrust in between his heated lips. "God, I want to bend you over my bike and fuck you like an animal," I mumbled, getting lost in the moment.

Popping me out of his mouth, "Do it," he groaned, rubbing his rock hard shaft against my knee.

Kicking the stand down, I wasn't about to turn down that offer. He backed away and let me dismount Bella. Looking down the driveway, I pursed my lips. "Shut the door."

Hitting the button on the wall, the rumbling of the door rang out and it started to slowly descend. He slid his vest off and onto the concrete floor. When he started doing a striptease, my hand went right to my rod and starting stroking it. Muttered curses fell from my lips as his clothes dropped away.

**JPOV**

Whatever possessed me to give him the go ahead to fuck me in my garage was beyond me, but the moment I slid his rigid shaft between my lips, finally tasting him on my tongue, pushed me over the edge. I had to have him, in whichever way I could. I'd been obsessed with the man stroking himself before me since the first time I saw him so many months ago. Longing to feel him in my mouth, my ass, my hand, to feel his warm, sticky cum as he filled me had been a part of my fantasy for too long. Now, I would have him, or rather he'd have me.

Tossing the last of my clothes onto the floor, I wrapped my hand around my own length, moaning. Edward smirked as he reached out, brushing my hand away from myself. Taking me in his hand, he pressed himself against me, the heat coming off of his body almost too much for me to handle. Almost, but not quite.

"Come on, baby," he murmured, nipping at my ear. Moving me over to his bike, he placed a hand on my back, pressed down for me to bend over. Spreading my feet, I happily obliged. Rubbing my cheeks, he moaned, "So fucking sexy. From the moment I saw you bent over that pool table, I knew I wanted your ass."

Looking over my shoulder, I lifted an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

Growling, he slapped my ass, pushing me against the leather seat of his bike. Parting my cheeks with his fingers, he toyed with my entrance, slipping just the tip of his finger in before pulling it back. I whined, wanting more.

"Damn it, Edward, stop teasing me," I demanded.

A hearty chuckle slipped out between his lips. "Patience, baby, have some patience."

Keeping his hand on my back, he pulled his fingers away, only to bring them back a moment later with some lube on them. I'd have to ask him later where he got it, not really caring at that point. He worked his fingers in and out of me, hitting every angle he could find. It took all my control not to let go right then and there, but I wanted him inside of me.

Like he could read my mind, he pulled out of me. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled, watching him tear open the foil wrapper for his condom. With a throaty moan, he rolled the latex down his throbbing hardness, taking a deep breath. I smirked, pushing my ass out, rubbing myself against him. With a hiss, he gripped my hips, grinding into me.

"Are you ready for me?" he purred, leaning down to my ear. "Can you take all of me, baby?"

"Every fucking inch," I goaded, daring him to fuck me hard.

With a wicked smile, he positioned himself at my entrance, allowing just the tip to fill me. I groaned, trying to back onto him, but he held me still. Moving slowly, he added another inch, then another, until his pelvic was flush against my skin. My dick was throbbing, aching for relief. Easing himself back, he pushed back in harder, faster.

"Oh, shit," he growled, "so tight."

"Move," I begged, bracing myself on his bike. "Give me more."

Tightening his grip on my hips, Edward began to thrust inside of me, pushing deeper, faster, and harder. Letting four letter words mix with my name as they tumbled out of his mouth, he slid one hand up to my shoulder giving him leverage to truly pound into me. Moving my hand down between my legs, I gripped my throbbing shaft, trying to ease away the ache.

"Fuck, baby, watching you touch yourself while my dick is inside of you is so fucking hot," he panted, tugging on my hair. Pulling my head back, he turned my head to look back at him. "You like this, don't you? Me fucking hard right here in the middle of your garage. Turns you the fuck on, doesn't it?"

"Yes, God, yes," I gasped, tightening my hand with each stroke. Feeling the burn already building, I started pumping myself faster.

"Let me take care of that," he murmured, brushing my hand away. Wrapping his fingers around my cock, he started stroking me, matching his pace inside of me. I braced myself, gasping for air as he continued to pound into me. "Baby, tell me you're close."

"So close," I moaned, reaching back and gripping his ass.

Moving his other hand down to my thigh, he lifted my leg off the ground, changing the angle of each thrust. Crying out, I let go, spraying my load over his hand and bike. With a throaty growl, he slammed his hips into me once more, finding his own release.

Leaning down and placing a kiss in the middle of my back, he chuckled, "How about that beer?"

When I woke up the next morning, Edward, and any trace of him, was gone. He and I had barely made it back into the house before he had me bent over a chair, caressing my tender flesh. Stammering, I managed to get him to take me to my room, where we spent the night exploring each other's bodies. I hadn't been left disappointed. Each piece of ink that covered his skin made my lust for him grow tenfold.

Edward was just as beautiful in my bed as he had been the first time I ever saw him standing outside the small coffee shop up the street from the office. Of course, he was too busy to notice me, but I took my time in appraising him. The way his pants always hugged his ass, leaving very little to my imagination. His chest rising and falling with each delicious breath he took, the way he ran his hand through his auburn hair, giving off the illusion he'd just gotten out of bed. That was the start of my fantasies. It wasn't until I just happened to catch him walking out of the office late one Friday night that I saw the real Edward. My Edward.

Following him home, I waited while he ran into his small house, coming out ten minutes later looking like a God in leather. Straddling his bike, I felt myself harden at the sight of his tight ass. I followed him to Mac's, finding that Edward and I had more in common than ever. That's when I put my plan in motion, knowing I'd have to be careful about how I approached him at the bar. Knowing he'd been watching last night, I made sure he got a good view of what he wanted. I saw him adjusting himself, staring at my ass.

Stretching out on my bed, I laughed to myself, remembering the delicious way he manipulated my body, taking what he wanted like an animal. With a content sigh, I headed into the bathroom, to prepare for work. Another day of fantasies over my lover, only this time, I could replay the memories in my head.

Walking into the mail room with a bounce in my step, and smirk on my face, I merely nodded to the rest of the guys, grabbed my cart, and set off on my first round of the day. My favorite round of the day. Taking the service elevator up to the top floor, I headed down the long, dimly lit hallway. Part of me expected his secretary, Angela, to be sitting at her desk, ready to shoo me away before I got a glimpse of him, but luck appeared to be on my side today. She was nowhere to be seen, and his office door stood wide open.

Taking a deep breath to calm both my nerves and the excitement coursing through me, I leaned against the doorway, smiling at the sight before me. Sitting behind his desk, with the phone pressed against his ear, was Edward, my Edward in his high priced, pristine suit.

"Hello, lover," I purred.

Snapping his head up, his eyes met mine, shock evident in each of his features. "Jasper? What the hell are you doing here?"

Pushing off the frame, I strolled up to his desk, dropping his stack of mail down in front of him. "I'm working."

**A/N Bwhahaha, well that was fun. Leave some love. And vote there is no other way to win.**


End file.
